


Six Hundred Years and Counting

by Anxiety_Baker02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Swearing, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: Merlin has spent over six hundred years waiting for the return of his king. He spent countless (lonely) years watching empires rise and fall, letting himself grow old before faking his death and moving somewhere new, beginning a new life as a young man.For the past sixty years, he’s taught history at a college half an hour from Lake Avalon. For the first fifty-eight years, he let himself age until he ‘died.’ Now, he teaches as the professor’s grandson, and he loves his job.Over Christmas Break, Merlin pays a visit to his cabin in Avalon, only to find that it’s completely inhabitable. He makes his way to the town on the other side of the lake, finding an inn to stay at. Here, he (quite literally) bumps into a familiar face.And that’s when things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

“Professor M?”

Merlin turned to find one of his students hurrying towards him.

“What can I do for you, Cassie?”

Cassie looked at the ground nervously.

“Sorry to bother you, but I have a project for my psychology class, and we have to interview some of our professors about their lives, and I was wondering if I could interview you if you’re not busy?”

Merlin glanced at the clock, then scoffed to himself. _What, was he going to be late for dinner with himself?_

Besides, what harm could a few questions do?

He smiled. “Of course.”

Cassie gave a relieved smile. “Thank you! Okay, so I’ll just set up the camera, and I’ll ask you some questions.”

Merlin nodded, and they headed to one of the lecture tables.

“Okay, so,” Cassie started after she set up her camera. “Full name?”

“Uh...William M.”

“No last name?”

“I use M for the same reason my grandfather did; our last name is long and hard to say.”

Cassie nodded.

“Where were you born?”

“A really small town a long way from here. No one knows it.”

“Favorite movie?”

“That’s a hard one...I’d have to say Harry Potter.”

“Good choice. So now the questions are going to be more personal, and if there’s any that make you uncomfortable, you don’t have to answer.”

Merlin nodded, but he was regretting his decision. He was terrible at thinking on the spot.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope. Only child.”

“Which of your parents were you closest with?”

“My mother, but to be fair I only knew my father for a short period of time before he passed. I think if I had known him longer, I would have been just as close with him. In all honesty, I was closest with my uncle, since I lived with him from the time I was a teenager until he passed away.”

“Alright...let's see...are you married, or seeing anyone?”

Merlin blinked, surprised. “Er, not at the moment.”

“How many times have you been in love?”

“Er...once.”

“What is your biggest fear?”

“Oh my god, these are intense,” Merlin chuckled.

Cassie shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, Professor. These were what I was given.”

“No worries, Cassie. My biggest fear is probably...spending the rest of my life alone. Which, now that I say out loud, sounds really stupid.”

Merlin could only imagine what Arthur would say if he could hear Merlin now. This was one of the few times Merlin was genuinely glad that he wasn’t there.

“No it doesn’t. It makes perfect sense,” Cassie reassured him.

The questions went on for another ten minutes before coming to an end.

“Now, last question. It’s actually two parts. What is the biggest secret that you’ve never told anyone? And then, can you elaborate?”

The most obvious answer, _I have magic,_ sprung to Merlin’s mind, which he ignored for two reasons: one, he would sound insane, and two, he had told many people back in Camelot.

So he chose a secret he had never told anyone. Not even Gaius.

“I was in love with my best friend. But I haven’t spoken to him in a long time.”

Merlin saw Cassie’s eyes widen a bit.

“It was a long time ago. I was young. We met when I moved in with my uncle. His name was Arthur, and yes, it’s just a coincidence,” Merlin lied. “He was being a prat to some boys, and I told him off. He didn’t like that. We were paired together for a long time by his father, and I realized he wasn’t as big of a prat as I thought. It took me awhile, but I fell in love with him. But when we got older, he fell in love and married one of our other friends, an amazing woman.”

“Oh...is that why you’re not friends anymore?”

“What? Oh, no. No, he never knew how I felt, and I was happy for he and Gwen. They were wonderful together. But years ago...there was an accident. He...went missing.”

Merlin was trying his best to explain, and he wondered to himself why he didn’t just tell her Arthur was dead. He couldn’t bring himself to, he realized. It was still too painful, even after all these centuries. He always told himself Arthur would be coming back. Eventually.

“After that, the rest of my friends all drifted apart, and we lost contact. I miss them all terribly, but I haven’t been able to find them.”

“I am so sorry, Professor,” Cassie said quietly.

“That’s alright, Cassie. I’ll find them one day, I’m sure of it.”

“You still love him, don’t you?” Cassie asked bluntly.

Merlin smiled sadly. “I do. I always will, I expect, as sad as that is. But like I said, he was happy with his wife, and I was happy for them.”

“That’s very cool of you, Professor M. But I have to say…”

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“You’re life somewhat reminds me of Merlin’s.”

Cassie grinned, and Merlin sighed good-naturedly.

“Maybe that’s why I studied his history so much. I guess we’ll never know,” he said genially. “Any plans over break?”

“Yeah, one more day, and then I’m going to France with my family. Do you have any plans?”

Merlin shrugged, picturing another lonely holiday.

“Not particularly. I might go on one of those road trips I mentioned.”

In truth, he hadn’t been back to Avalon in years. Like, over a decade.

“Okay, well, thanks again. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Cassie.”

Merlin headed back into his office and collapsed into his chair, head in his hands. Why did he think that was a good idea? Dredging up the past personally always ended in a wicked hangover for him the next day. It was one thing teaching his students about the mythical King Arthur, but another thing entirely when he let it get emotional.

  
He groaned and gathered his lesson plan for the next day before heading back to his flat. 


	2. Chapter 2

“And Merlin showed up just after the beast bit Arthur,” Merlin continued his lecture.

He rubbed at his forehead, the nasty headache he had not going away. And he hadn’t even drank the night before!

“After that,” he said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee.

“After that, Arthur-”

“Emrys…”

A voice echoed throughout Merlin’s head and he froze. What the hell?

“ _Emrys...it is time.”_

Merlin staggered, bracing himself on the podium.

“ _Kilgharrah_?” He thought.

He hadn’t heard from Kilgharrah in nearly six centuries.

“ _It is time, old friend. Albion’s need is becoming great. You must return.”_

“ _It’s been six hundred years! You can’t just-_ ”

“ _You must return. Your destiny awaits, old friend. This is goodbye.”_

“Wait!” Merlin cried aloud, before looking up to find his class staring at him.

“Are you alright, Professor?” Jake asked.

Merlin nodded quickly, cursing in his mind.

“I’m terribly sorry, but I have a horrible headache. It’s the last day before break, why don’t you guys take off early? There’s only fifteen minutes left.”

The class cheered and packed up. A few stayed a few extra moments to make sure he really was okay before heading out. Merlin hurriedly packed and locked up his classroom, then quickly packed a suitcase back at his flat. Soon, he was on his way.

An hour later he pulled down the road to his tiny cabin that sat at the edge of the northern edge of Lake Of Avalon. Wind rattled his car as he parked, and the icy rain pelted him as he stepped out. He was so distracted by the cold that it took him a moment to notice that there was a problem. He hadn’t been back here in nearly eleven years, which meant that he hadn’t done any maintenance, which meant that at some point a tree had fallen, splitting his roof in half.

Merlin shouted in frustration.

“Why am I even here?” He yelled out loud.

There was no answer, and he slammed his fist on the hood of his car.

He muttered to himself as he tried to make it habitable for one night, but even his magic couldn’t help. The wood was rotted, the cabin itself nearing a hundred years old, the roof obviously caved under the tree. It took Merlin until sunset to convince himself to leave. He remembered a town that he had driven through on his way, though he had never stopped. It was about a half an hour drive to the east side of the lake, and by the time he found an inn it was almost nine o’clock at night. He ran inside with his bags, and managed to collide with someone. He knocked their books to the floor, just barely catching himself.

“I am so sorry,” he said, bending to pick up the books. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“That’s quite alright, my boy. Are you okay?”

Merlin froze, then slowly looked up at the man.  
  
“Gaius…” he whispered.

The older man looked at him, confused.

“Sorry, what was that? My hearing isn't what it used to be, I’m afraid.”

He offered Merlin his hand and Merlin stood, looking into his eyes. There was no recognition there, and Merlin felt like crying. First, because Gaius didn’t know who he was, but also because it was Gaius. He was here, alive.

“I...I’m sorry, you just...remind me of someone I used to know.”

Gaius nodded. “I have one of those faces, I suppose. Do you need a room?”

Merlin nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Yes, please. Is one week too long?”

“Not at all. I’m Gaius, I own the inn. I’ll have my assistant show you to your room.”

He rang a bell.

“The dining room is just through there, and there’s the living room. Help yourself to any of the books. Ah, Gwaine, here you are. This is...sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

Merlin turned quickly to see a man with long, dark hair and a scruffy face walk in, who he recognized as one of his best friends. It took everything he had to hold himself back.

“Uh...sorry, I’m- I’m Will.”

“Will. Alright, Gwaine, show Will to his room please.”

“Sure, Gaius. This way, mate.”

Gwaine smiled and Merlin numbly followed him.

“So, what brought you here?”

“Er. I own a cabin on the other side of the lake, and I got there to stay for the week, but a tree had fallen through the roof.”

Gwaine stopped suddenly.

“You don’t mean the haunted cabin on the north shore?”

Merlin blinked. “Well, it’s not haunted, but yes.”

Gwaine’s eyes went wide. “No way, mate. How the hell did you come to own that place? All the children ‘round here grow up with the horror stories of that house. They say there was a creepy old man who lived there for hundreds of years, never leaving. Some people say he was a sorcerer, and he ate any of the kids who got lost in the woods.”

Merlin began to laugh. He tried not to, but he was a bit overwhelmed. And come on, how could he not?

“It’s a family house. My great-great-great-et cetera-grandfather built it years and years ago. It gets passed through the generations. And none of us eat little kids.”

Gwaine snorted. “Wish I had known that when I was little. That story terrified me, and most of the other kids in Albion.”

Merlin stared at Gwaine.

“Did...did you say Albion?”

Gwaine nodded. “Yeah, this town? Kinda stupid, it was named for the myth of King Arthur. Some people even say that this lake used to be Avalon. Actually, a lot of us were named for the myths, like me. Knight of the Round Table.”

Merlin nodded slowly.

“Anyway, here’s your room. Breakfast ends at ten. Night, mate.”

“G’night.”

Merlin went into his room and sat on the bed in a daze.

Gaius...Gwaine. They were both here. Which meant that others must be here. Gwen…Leon....

 _Arthur_.

He somehow managed to fall asleep, and he dreamt of times long gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke to sun streaming through his window. He groaned, trying to roll over and shove his pillow over his head. He somehow managed to fall out of the bed. He jolted when he hit hard floor instead of carpet, and he suddenly remembered where he was, and the events of the night before.

He grunted when he realized it was nearly eleven. He had missed breakfast. He got dressed and headed down the stairs, yawning. There was no one around, but there was some noise coming from the living room.

Merlin found Gaius standing on the indoor balcony, shelving some books.

He had a sudden flashback, the first day he had arrived in Camelot. Gaius has been standing on a similar balcony, just like this. Merlin felt a pang in his heart as he remembered. Before he could walk out of the room, however, Gaius caught sight of him. He startled, and just like that day in Camelot, he fell through the railing.

Instinctually, Merlin reached out, slowing Gaius’ momentum. He used his magic to pull the couch over, directly under Gaius, and then let him fall on it, all while his flashback played in the back of his mind. It was nearly identical to the present day.   
Gaius hit the couch with a grunt, then sat up, looking quite dazed.

“What in God’s name…”

“I’m sorry! I can explain,” Merlin cried. “Please, I’m so sorry. Don’t make me leave-”

“Merlin?” Gaius asked dazedly.

Merlin blinked at him, heart pounding.

“Gaius…?” He whispered cautiously.

Gaius stood quickly, gaze locked on Merlin’s.

“Merlin! Oh gods, _Merlin_ ,” he said, his eyes wide as saucers.

“You...you remember?” Merlin asked around the lump in his throat.

“I remember, I think, yes.” Gaius’ eyes shone. “Oh, my boy, I’m sorry.”

Merlin felt tears burn his eyes as he all but threw himself at Gaius.

Gaius held him tightly, and Merlin felt him shaking.

“My boy...oh, my dear boy...you’ve been alone, all this time. How long?”

Merlin took a shaking breath.

“Six hundred and eleven years,” he whispered.

Gaius held him tighter.

“I’m so sorry.”

Merlin shook his head. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“Gaius!” A female voice called suddenly.

Merlin froze.

“Gaius, I need a favor-oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Gaius released Merlin and wiped at his face.

Merlin turned around and tried not to gape.

“Oh! Guinevere…” Gaius hesitated, and Merlin knew he was looking at Gwen for the first time. But then he shook himself.

“Nonsense, my dear. Gwen, this is my late sister's son. My nephew, M- Will. I haven’t seen him in years. Will, this is Gwen.”

Guinevere smiled brightly.

“It’s so nice to meet you!”

She pulled a still-frozen Merlin into a hug. He tentatively hugged back, and then she stepped away.

“So, what did you need?”

Gwen looked at Gaius regretfully.  
  
“Our oven chose today to break, which means we can’t cook dinner for tonight. We were wondering if we could host it here instead, if you don’t have too many guests?”

Gaius looked at Merlin, then shrugged. “Of course. Only guest is my nephew, the last family checked out this morning. Will Arthur be coming?”

The way Gaius asked left no doubt in Merlin’s mind that it was purely for his sake.

He felt his eyes go wide, heart jumping into his throat.

Gwen sighed. “I don’t know. He said he’ll try, but you know how busy he is. He wants to give the whole precinct off, but we’ll see. Lance and the rest will, though, Arthur said that was definite. And, obviously you’ll come too, Will.”

Merlin jolted.

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

Gwen smiled at him. “Well, I’ll see you tonight, then. Bye!”

Once she was out of earshot, Merlin sank down on the couch.

“Who’s...back? Who’s alive?”

Gaius sat next to him, looking just as dazed.

“Well, obviously, Guinevere, Gwaine, and myself. Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, and Percival.”

Merlin looked at him nervously, and Gaius smiled knowingly.

“Yes, Arthur’s back as well. Uther was, but he died last year.”

Gaius paused.

“Unfortunately, Morgana and Mordred are here as well.”

Merlin went rigid.

“Are they-”

“No. Morgana and Arthur don’t speak due to an argument from years ago. Mordred is Morgana’s assistant in her business, ever since Arthur had to arrest his girlfriend. Very similar to back in Camelot.”

Merlin nodded.

Gaius went on to explain that Arthur is the Captain of Albion’s police force, with the irony of all the previous Knights of the Round Table as detectives in the precinct, along with Guinevere. Some of them helped Gaius at the inn on their off days. The dinner that Gwen mentioned was an annual Christmas Eve celebration. In turn, Merlin told Gaius tales of his life after Camelot was gone. It took a very long time, and by the time Merlin got to how he had come to be there, it was only an hour before dinner.

“If Albion’s need is greatest, you must wake them up.”

“But how? Gaius, I don’t know how I got you to wake up.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin, unimpressed.

Merlin sighed. “Alright, but you knew about my magic. The only other ones who knew were Gwen and Lance.”

“Merlin. Gwaine is not as unobservant as he seems, and neither are the other knights. And Arthur knew when...at the end.”

Merlin sighed heavily.

“I’ll try, I guess.”

Gaius nodded. “Good. Now, come help me peel the potatoes.”

“You've been back one day and I’m your assistant again,” Merlin muttered, but he smiled.

He never thought he would miss the amount of work Gaius had for him, but after centuries with no one at all, well, he would have given anything to have it back.

* * *

 

Merlin was getting ready in his room when he heard people arriving. He took five minutes to convince himself to go down, and he still hesitated outside of the living room. The door was closed, but he could hear laughter. He rubbed his hands together, trying to prepare himself.

“Alright there, mate?”

  
Merlin jumped, turning quickly. He found another familar face- Lancelot.

“I-yes, I’m fine. Sorry. I’m...Will. I’m-”

“Gaius’ nephew, yeah. My girlfriend said she met you today, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lance smiled and held out his hand.

Merlin shook it. Gwen and Lance were together. He smiled to himself- about time.

“Gwen’s your girlfriend?”

Lance grinned. “Lucky for me, yeah. Shall we?”

He pointed to the door, and Merlin hesitated again.

  
“Don’t worry, we don’t bite. Gwaine’s a little rough around the edges, but I suppose you've met him already.”

 _You could say that_ , Merlin thought, sighing to himself.

He nodded instead of saying anything. “Alright then.”

Lance opened the door and they walked in. The other six people in the room looked up.

  
Merlin felt his knees go weak at the sight in front of him. Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Gwen, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gaius all in the same room. All that was missing was Arthur.

“You must be Will, good to meet you,” Leon said kindly.

Gaius nodded at him reassuringly.

Everyone smiled and introduced themselves, and they started chatting.

“So, Will, what do you do?”

Merlin blinked,  “Uh...right. I’m a professor at a college in the city.”

“That’s amazing! You’re so young, how did you manage that?” Gwaine asked.

“Well, my grandfather worked there for ages, he was probably the longest to ever teach there. Anyway, he got me an in, and when he passed they gave me his job.”

Merlin realized his leg was shaking anxiously, and he tried to stop, but Gwen noticed anyways.

“Are you alright, Will? You seem very uncomfortable. We don’t bite, you know.”

“That’s what I told him.” Lance shrugged.

“No, it’s alright, I just...well, the thing is…”

Merlin looked to Gaius.

“Should I wait…”

Gaius shook his head. “He probably won’t make it tonight. Go on.”

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded, looking back at the other six people in the room.

“Alright, don’t freak out, please.”

“Er, why?” Elyan asked.

Merlin sighed, then shook his head.

“Just...here goes nothing, I suppose.”

His old friends watched as he closed his eyes, clasped his hands, and muttered something. When his eyes opened, they flashed gold and everyone gasped.

Merlin opened his hands, and a bright orb of light floated out.

Once again, they all gasped. One by one, their eyes went wide, then turned dazed. They all looked very confused. Their eyes darted around, as though they were watching a movie in their heads.

Gwen was the first to recover. She stood slowly, eyes never leaving Merlin’s.

“Merlin?” She whispered.

Merlin laughed shakily.

“Guinevere.”

She launched herself at him and he caught her, hugging her tightly. The rest of the group followed, all laughing and tearing up.

Gwen exclaimed suddenly, ripping away from Merlin and throwing her arms around Lance. He held her tightly, pressing his face into her hair, then released her when Elyan approached. He and Gwen embraced, both crying.

Percival nearly squeezed the life out of Gwaine, while Leon hugged Lance. Then they all turned to Gaius and nearly knocked him over.

“What happened? I don’t understand,” Lancelot said once they had settled a bit. “Did you bring us back?”

Merlin shook his head. “It’s called reincarnation.”

“And you've always had magic?” Percival asked.

Merlin nodded. “I was born with it. But it’s not how it seems, it’s not a bad thing.”

“Merlin,” Leon said, cutting into his rambling. “We all knew.”

Merlin blinked at him, then turned to Lance and Gwen. “Did you-”

“No one told us,” Gwaine answered. “But we figured our arses had been saved one too many times for it to be a coincidence. And with Arthur-”

Before Gwaine could finish, they heard the front door bang open.

“The storm is really picking up,” a voice called.

Merlin’s breath hitched in his throat.

All eyes snapped to him. 

“But I made it! Happy Christmas! How...why does everyone look like that?”

The chair Merlin was sitting in faced away from the door, but he could see the face in his mind.

There was a gasp from the newcomer.

“Did you two get engaged?”

Gwen shook her head, eyes darting to Merlin. Everyone stood.

Merlin stood as well, but slowly. He felt like this had to be a dream. He’d turn and suddenly be waking up, back in his sad little apartment, just as he had too many times to count. He felt everyone’s eyes on him as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the crushing disappointment of this being a dream-slash-nightmare, and then he finally turned.

His stomach dropped out as his eyes settled on the person he had missed the most.

“Who the bloody hell are y-”

Arthur’s voice cut out as Merlin finally- finally faced him completely, looking him straight in the eye.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered shakily.

Arthur inhaled sharply.

“Merlin,” he breathed.

Arthur’s eyes went wide, flicking back and forth, as though he was being bombarded with the memories. He held a hand to his head like he was dizzy.

Outwardly, Merlin waited patiently as Arthur’s mind scrambled with the onslaught of memories. On the inside, however, his heart was pounding so hard he was sure everyone could hear it, his mind was whirling so fast he thought he might faint. He was panicking. He didn’t know what to do now. Over hundred years to prepare for this moment hadn’t mattered at all, apparently.  

As soon as Arthur refocused, Merlin made his decision.

He knelt to the ground, bowing, and he saw the others following suit.

“My king,” Merlin murmured around the lump in his throat.

“For the love of- get up, don’t do that,” Arthur said in a strangled voice. “I’m not- you’re- oh my _god_.”

Merlin looked up at Arthur, who reached down and hauled him up, almost desperately, locking him into a tight hug.

“ _Merlin_.”

Merlin’s outwardly calm demeanor broke as soon as Arthur said his name again.

He clutched Arthur tightly, bunching his shirt in his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“No, don’t do that,” Arthur said, voice unsteady. “You did what you could. It was _not_ your fault, Merlin.”

Merlin could only nod.

Finally, Arthur patted his back and pulled away.

The others stepped up, smiling and laughing, eyes wet.

“How…?” Arthur asked once they had finished greeting each other.

“Merlin was about to tell us.”

Merlin nodded. He recounted the story Kilgharrah had told him the day Arthur died, and how he had come to Albion.

Gwen looked at him, confused. “But how did you wake up, if there was no one to remind you?”

Merlin looked down at his lap. “Er…”

He could feel Arthur’s gaze, though Merlin wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“You...didn’t die, did you?” Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head.

“But that means you’ve been here for-”

“Six hundred eleven years, three months, two weeks, and five days,” he said in a monotone.

Eight faces looked at him, horrified.

“And you’ve been alone the whole time?”

Merlin nodded.

“You never got married?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Why? Did you not find anyone in six hundred years?” Percival asked.

“There were a few people, I suppose, who I could’ve grown close to, but I didn’t let myself.”

“Why not?”

Merlin couldn’t look anyone in the eye. “I don’t think I could’ve handled outliving anyone else that I loved. I had already lost A- all of you. I couldn’t do it again.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly.  
  
“Don’t apologize. I’ve made a life for myself.”

“What do you do?” Arthur asked.

“I really am a professor at a college about half an hour from here.”

“What do you teach?” Lance lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Merlin felt the tips of his ears turning red.

“History.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “And what else? You’re redder than the knight’s cloaks.”

Merlin’s brain stuttered. Arthur used to say that to him back in Camelot. A lot.

He sighed. “I teach an extracurricular class. Myths and legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.”

There was silence before everyone started laughing.

Merlin joined in after a moment.

“And how long have you taught there?” Elyan asked finally.

“About sixty years, I think.”

Arthur looked at him doubtfully. “And they know that you’re an immortal sorcerer? Because you don’t look a day of twenty-seven.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Merlin said sarcastically. “But no. For the first fifty-eight years I let myself age until I looked about eighty-five, then I told them that when I die, they need to hire my grandson, I went to meet the staff as I am now, then returned to my old age and faked my death. Closed casket funeral, I was the only relative, blah blah blah. I’ve done similar things throughout the centuries. Didn’t feel like getting burned at the stake.”

Gwaine gasped suddenly. “You’re the child-eating sorcerer!”

Merlin snorted. “I never ate children. I just scared the shit out of them so they’d leave me alone.”

Everyone laughed.

“You traumatized me, is what you did. One of my friends went up there when he was ten, came back and told the rest of us that he had barely escaped with his life.”

“How long ago?”

“I dunno, fifteen years ago?”

Merlin thought.

“Chubby, blonde hair? About yay high?”

Gwaine nodded, grinning.

“I think I poked him with a broom and threatened to turn him into a frog.”

They all laughed.

“So, tell me about yourselves. In this life, I mean. You and Lance?” Merlin asked Gwen.  
  
The two of them smiled happily.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for...what, three years now?”

“And it’s not, I dunno, awkward now that you’re...awake?” He sort of nodded to Arthur.

The couple glanced at Arthur, and then the three of them began laughing.

“Arthur and I dated for a month, and then I fell in love with Lance, and Arthur realized-"

Gwen broke off, looking to Arthur.

“Realized what?” Merlin prompted.

Arthur cleared his throat.

“That I prefer blokes.”

Merlin blinked.

“You’re gay?”

“You have a problem with that?” He asked defensively.

For some reason, Merlin realized, Arthur seemed nervous.

Merlin raised his hands in surrender. “I’ve lived through centuries of change. I’ve seen people being persecuted just for being who they are, believing in what they believe in, loving who they love. And back in Camelot, being a sorcerer was like being gay before the twenty-first century, I suppose.”

Merlin paused for breath.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to rant. My point is, I’d be a bloody hypocrite if I had an issue with you liking blokes.”

Arthur blinked at him.

“You’re-” Leon started.

Merlin shrugged. “Yeah. Always have been.”

“Oh my god! It makes so much sense,” Gwen stated.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“What does?”

“Just...things.” She smirked.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Gwaine shrugged. “I’m pan.”

“And I’m shocked,” Merlin said wryly.

Gwaine snorted.

“Now that that's out of the way, what else? What’s happened?”

They spent most of dinner telling Merlin about their lives, then dessert talking about Morgana and Mordred.

“She’s still my half sister, and once she found out, she left. She tried to get me to go with her but I wouldn’t, which ended with her screaming at me in front of the whole town. She owns a company on the other side of town, with Mordred as her right hand.”

Merlin nodded.

“As long as she doesn’t wake up, it should be okay.”

“We shouldn’t let her see you, then,” Arthur said.

Gwen tilted her head. “Well, as long as he doesn’t do magic around her, it’ll be fine.”

“What does it matter if he does magic?”

“That’s how he woke us up,” Leon answered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, confused.

“You weren’t when I remembered. Were you?”

Merlin shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t. I’m not sure how you woke up.”

“Two sides of the same coin,” Gaius murmured.

“What?” The boys said in unison.

“Two sides of that same coin. The prophecy. You two share a destiny, more than any of us in this room. There’s a special bond there, it must’ve been strong enough to wake Arthur.”

Everyone stared at the two men, and Merlin saw that they each had a smirk on their face.

He shrugged. “It must be. Let’s just hope it’s not strong enough to wake Morgana.”

Everyone muttered their agreement, they talked until Percival fell asleep face-first into the pudding.

* * *

 

“Merlin.”

Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur’s voice, hand on his doorknob.

“Hey, Arthur. What’s up?”

Arthur rubbed he back of his neck.

“I…I wanted to thank you.”

Merlin blinked. “For?”

“Everything. What you did for me...for the kingdom...I know now.”

Merlin had a flashback: Arthur laying on the ground, dying, saying these same words.

“Arthur-”

“That...was a bad choice of words, I’m realizing.”

Merlin snorted. “You think? Arthur…”

“Yes?”

“What do you remember?”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Everything. I remember it all. And...I should probably tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“That I...that I knew.”

“You knew? As in...you _knew_?”

Arthur nodded, biting his lip.

“About the magic. Before you told me. I- well, I suspected. I never...I denied it, because I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want to think that you would lie to me, not after everything. And to think you didn’t trust me…”

“That’s not it, Arthur. You know that.”

“I do, now. But back then...it was hard. And of course I know that it wasn’t a bad thing. You used your magic to save my life probably more times than I know.”

“You got that right,” Merlin muttered. “Do you have any idea how oblivious you were?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You were hiding it from me!”

”Not well,” Merlin countered.

“I should head home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Merlin nodded. “Don’t disappear on me.”

Arthur grinned. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Over the course of the week, Merlin spent every moment he could with his friends. If he wasn’t with Arthur, then he was with Gwen, or Gwaine, or Lance, or Percival, or Elyan, or Leon, and if he wasn’t with any of them, he was with Gaius. He was afraid that if they left his sight, they would disappear, and he would be alone once again. The others seemed to be of the same mindset, which made the night before Merlin needed to return to the University all the more nerve wracking.

“Gaius,” Merlin asked, right before he headed to bed.

Gaius looked up from his book. “Yes?”

Merlin twisted his hands together.

“I was wondering if...if it would be okay if I moved in here. The university is only a thirty minute drive away, so that’s no issue. I’m sure you need the room, so I could find my own place, but…”

He trailed off as Gaius raised a judging eyebrow.

“What?”  
  
“I had assumed you would be, my boy. I have a larger room on the third floor I’ve used for storage, and I thought you could live there. You won’t need to find your own place unless you want to, in which case of course it’s alright to stay here until then.”

  
He leveled his gaze at Merlin. “If it’s truly the time of Albion’s greatest need, I don’t believe any of us should be apart. Besides, I only just got you back.”

Merlin grinned in relief.

“Night, Gaius.”


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was late to his own class. Nearly thirty minutes late, in fact.

He ran into the classroom, and everyone looked at him.

“Sorry guys, traffic was unbelievable.”

Charlie raised his hand.

“Don’t you live, like, five minutes away?”

Merlin set his stuff down.

“I’m actually moving. Over the break I ran into some old friends of mine, and I want to be closer to them.”

Merlin didn’t have to look at Cassie to know she was raising her hand. “And yes, Cassie, these are the friends I talked about.”

“How’d you find them?!” She squealed.

Merlin turned back around. “Complete coincidence. It was all luck and perfect timing. Now, since I’m so late, let’s just review a bit today. Who can tell me how Merlin met Lancelot?”

None of the fifteen hands went up.

Merlin shook his head. School breaks really did empty their brains.

“I guess we have work to do.”

Fifteen minutes later, he wanted to cry. Hardly any of them knew the answers to his questions.

“Alright guys. Last one and we’ll take a break. Who was Balinor?”

A few hands shot up and Merlin sighed in relief.

“Willow.”

“The last dragonlord. Merlin and Arthur went off to find him when the last dragon was attacking Camelot.”

“Good. But you’re forgetting one important thing. Who was Balinor?”

Fifteen blank faces stared at him, and he sighed.

“Willow was right, he was the last dragonlord. But Balinor was also Merlin’s father.”

“His _father?”_

Merlin whipped his head around to the door. His eyes went wide. He hadn’t even heard it open.

Arthur stood there with a bag, and Merlin mentally slapped himself. He wasn’t supposed to find out about Balinor. At least, not this way.

“Arthur! What are you doing here?”

Arthur raised the bag. “You left your phone and laptop back at the inn. G-your uncle wanted me to bring them to you.”

Merlin took the bag, and glanced at Arthur.

“You didn’t have to, the traffic’s insane. Thank you.”

Arthur nodded stiffly.

Merlin glanced at his class.

“Sorry, I’m being rude. Class this is my best friend, Arthur.”

He held up a hand. “Purely coincidence, don’t laugh at me. And Cassie, yes to your question, don’t you dare open your mouth.”

Merlin ignored the suppressed squeal.

“Arthur, this is my senior class of the extra-curricular I teach.”

“It’s good to meet you.” Arthur waved. “Now, I have a few questions for your professor,” he said lowly.

Merlin looked between Arthur and the college students.

“Let’s talk in my office, yeah?”

Arthur nodded again.

Merlin led him into the smaller room, cursing his timing.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur turned on him.

“He was your father. Your fucking _father_ , Merlin!”

Merlin winced.

“I know, I’m sorry. Just...keep your voice down, would you?”

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“What was I supposed to say, ‘oh yeah, my dad was a dragonlord, and now he’s dead that means I’m the last dragonlord, please don’t burn me?’ ”

“You could’ve told me after I had found out!”

“Well excuse me, but you died before I could! There was a lot I didn’t have a chance to tell you, why does this bother you?”

Merlin watched the anger drain from Arthur’s face as he looked at the ground, being replaced by guilt, and he suddenly understood.

“Arthur, you couldn’t have known-”

“Your father had died in your arms, and I said that no man was worth your tears. If I had known…”

“But you didn’t know, Arthur. And I understood that, I never blamed you.”

Arthur looked up at Merlin sadly.

“The things I said to you, Merlin, the way I treated you. What else didn’t I know?”

Merlin bit his lip.

“Quite a lot. There wasn’t time to tell you after…you know.”

Arthur nodded, still looking dejected.

Merlin suddenly brightened.

“Hey, what if you come here with me on your days off? That way you can learn about things you didn’t know, and I don’t have to teach two lessons a day?”

Arthur blinked at him.

“Really?”

Merlin shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Huh. That’s actually a good idea.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I’m just not used to you being the brains.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Arthur smacked his shoulder.

They laughed.

Merlin looked at Arthur, and he felt happy. Things were good.

That lasted two weeks.

* * *

 

“Why can’t Gwaine do it?” Merlin whined two weeks later.

He, Gwaine, Gaius, and Perceval were sitting in the living room.

“Because Gwaine just got off of work,” Gaius replies without looking up from his book.

“I worked all day too!”

“Just go get the groceries, Merlin.”

Merlin grumbled, but he grabbed his coat and walked to the store.

It wasn’t until _after_ he had paid that things got interesting. He had just left the grocery store and began the walk home when he saw the disturbance.

Startled shrieks came from the crowded sidewalk, followed by shouting. Merlin turned to get a better look, and he saw someone pushing past people, as though running away from someone.

Somehow Merlin’s brain registered that this guy was bad news, probably because he had a mask over his face and was holding a suspicious looking bag.

“Stop him!” Someone yelled.

The man was sprinting straight past Merlin, so Merlin attempted to tackle him.

It sort of worked. Except Merlin didn’t account for his klutziness.

The two men hit the ground hard, and unfortunately, Merlin was underneath the other man. Pain shot through his arm as it bent at an unnatural angle. Trying his best to ignore it, Merlin tried to grab the man with his good hand, but he was shoved back to the ground hard, and the man struggled to his feet.

“Stop!” Merlin shouted.

Merlin heard the yelling getting closer, so he scrambled to his knees and caught one of the guy’s ankles.

“Lemme go!” The man yelled.

He kicked Merlin hard in the face with his other foot.

Merlin cried out as pain exploded in his nose. He fell back and the man shook him off.

“Civilian down!” A familiar voice called. “Sir, are you- oh shit _._ Merlin, are you hurt? Can you hear me?”

Worried blue eyes stared down at him.

Merlin groaned. “Arthur?”

“Leon, go after him! God, Merlin, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just help me up.”

Arthur hauled Merlin up, then scanned his face worriedly.

“I’m fine, Arthur. Come on!”

“You’re a civilian-”

“I’m an immortal sorcerer, Arthur. Shut up and let’s go.”

Arthur didn’t waste anymore time, and they took off after Leon and the suspect.

“Shortcut,” Arthur said, yanking Merlin down an alleyway.

Merlin bit his tongue at the pain in his arm.

“There!” Merlin cried, spotting the man.

“He’s too fast,” Arthur panted into his radio. “He’s heading for the park, all officers to the park.”

They watched the man shove a woman to the ground.

“Hang on,” Merlin panted.

He stopped and held out his hand, breathing out a spell.

A branch crashed to the ground in front of the suspect, causing him to stumble to a stop. Arthur sprinted ahead and tackled him to the ground.

Merlin reached them at the same time as Leon, out of breath.

“Nice job, Merlin,” Leon said, patting him on the back.

Arthur finished putting the handcuffs on the man and reading him his rights when Merlin noticed Leon stiffen next to him.

“Arthur.”

Arthur looked up.

Leon nodded his head to the side, and Merlin looked curiously.

On the sidewalk, half hidden in the shadows, sat the woman that the thief had pushed down.

It was a woman Merlin had never wanted to see again.

“Oh crap,” Arthur breathed. “Fuck, okay, Merlin, stay calm. Leon, take this bastard down to the station. I’ll call you if there are any...problems.”

Leon hesitated, but he relented. “Yes sir.”

Merlin watched Arthur steel himself, and then he called out.

“Morgana? Is that you?”

Morgana stood and slowly walked over.   
  
Anger filled Merlin, mixed with guilt, and he hadn’t felt like this six centuries.

“Hello, brother.”

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked stiffly.

“I’m fine.”

Merlin watched as she blinked a few times, looking slightly dazed. Her eyes landed on Merlin, and he swore he saw recognition, closely followed by rage flit across her face before she hid it.

Foreboding flooded flew Merlin as he realized what he had done.

“And who is this? A new recruit?” Morgana asked coldly.

“Uh...no. Morgana, this is an old friend of mine...Will. Will, this is my sister, Morgana.”

“Half sister. It’s nice to meet you... _Will_. I must say, I’m surprised at you, Arthur. Bringing a civilian to an arrest. He’s obviously got a broken arm, and his nose is bleeding.”

“What?” Arthur screeched. “You didn’t tell me-”

Merlin cradled his broken arm to his chest. “I’m fine, nothing I haven’t had before.”

“You should take him back to Gaius, Arthur. I must be going.”

“See you, Morgana.”

“Nice meeting you,” Merlin forced out.

“And...you as well.”

Morgana stalked off.

“Come on, idiot, let's get you home.”

“She knows, Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, jolting Merlin’s sore arm.

“Argh! Fuck, she _knows_. It’s my fault. She must’ve seen me break that branch. I didn’t know she was there, it was stupid!”

“Oh god,” Arthur muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Alright, we’ll get you home, and we’ll figure out what to do.”

Merlin sighed, but he nodded.

* * *

“Merlin, I was just about to send Gwaine to go look for you! How long were those lines?” Gaius called from the living room.

Merlin walked in, and everyone gasped.

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“Morgana’s awake,” Merlin said in a monotone.

Percival’s plate fell from his hands, crashing against the floor. They all stared at Merlin.

“Wha- how?” Gaius exclaimed.

“It was my fault. I was trying to help, I didn’t know she was there. She must’ve seen me cast a spell.”

“And she did that to you?”

“No, he decided to try and be a hero,” Arthur muttered.

“Hey, I stopped him!”

“You broke your arm by falling, Merlin. And he kicked you in the face.”

“And I managed to keep up with you just fine,” Merlin added smugly.

Arthur glared at him. “You woke up Morgana!”

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of anything.

“I know. We need to figure out what to do.”

“Well, first of all I need to set your arm. And as for Morgana, I believe the only choice we have is to wait. Who knows, perhaps she won’t do anything,” Gaius said, voice full of (conepletely fake) optimism.

Four sets of disbelieving eyes stared at him, and Gaius sighed.

“Just trying to give you some hope, I suppose. Merlin, let me fix your arm.”

Merlin grudgingly let Gaius set his arm- it hurt, but he was used to breaking bones.

As the night dragged on, Merlin couldn’t help the unease in his stomach. The guilt hurt more than his broken arm.

_What had he done?_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short, kind of a filler, but it’s sort of important to the plot later. 
> 
> (I’ll probably have the next one up by later tonight)

Morgana stepped into her office, telling her secretary not to let anyone in.

She paced around angrily- what in the name of the Old Religion has happened? She had died, all those years ago- Merlin, Emrys, had killed her. But she had also lived a new life, here and now.

And they were all here too, Arthur, and Leon, and the other nights, Gwen too. And... _him_. Arthur’s manservant, Merlin. But Merlin was Emrys. Whoever he was, he killed her. Stabbed her with a sword forged in dragon’s breath.

Morgana sat down, laying her head in her hands. She was so confused, and angry. How long had they known? Because they had to know, if the way they looked at her was any indication, and even if Merlin was calling himself Will, for some reason.  

She sat up with a jolt.

_They must be planning something._

Morgana smiled slowly. She had failed last time. The fates must be giving her a second chance. And this time, she would get here revenge.

She reached for her intercom. 

“Mordred,” she said calmly. “Please come to my office.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, Arthur’s POV  
> Also, it’s two parts, next part is Merlin’s POV

When he went to class with Merlin, Arthur would sit in the back row, silently listening to Merlin tell the stories of the days of Camelot. Occasionally, Merlin would make a joke, calling King Arthur a clotpole, or a dollophead, turning to Arthur with a shit-eating grin on his face, and Arthur would stick his tongue out at him. But he always grinned- it was _Merlin_ , how could he not?

He also loved watching Merlin teach.

Merlin was extremely invested in the subject- which made sense, given that he had _lived_ it, but it showed in his teaching. He wanted the students to love it as much as he did, and he made it very clear in his lectures. He walked around the room, making eye contact with the students, but also losing himself in the stories. He would gesture wildly and you could tell he was passionate about his stories. And Arthur noticed he told them as though he had been there (which, of course, he had been), but he didn’t know if  _Merlin_ knew he did that.

Merlin glanced at him and smiled, causing Arthur to snap back into focus and realized Merlin had asked a question. He raised an eyebrow, and Merlin rolled his eyes. He called on one of his students- _Willow_ , Arthur thought.

Soon, the class was over and Arthur made his way to the front of the room.

“It’s very odd to hear you telling my life story to a bunch of strangers,” Arthur said.

Merlin snorted. “Technically, it’s _our_ life stories, and try telling it yourself, it’s even weirder.”

Merlin blinked, standing up straighter. “Hang on, I've got an idea…”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, and Merlin grinned at him.

Arthur sighed to himself- he knew he’d end up saying yes no matter what. It was Merlin, after all.

* * *

 

That’s how he found himself taking the next day off along with Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan, just to help teach Merlin’s class.

Merlin wouldn’t tell him what his idea had been, instead, he had suggested it at dinner the night before; that all of them go up to the college and be ‘experts on themselves’- as in, Arthur would be the expert on all things King Arthur, Gwen would focus on Queen Guinevere, et cetera.

They had all agreed, mostly because they thought it would be fun. Arthur agreed because, well, Merlin seemed really excited.

So, Arthur sat next to Gwen at the large table Merlin had brought in as the class filed in.

“This feels weird,” he whispered to her.

Gwen nodded slightly. “It’s so awkward.”

“Alright, class,” Merlin started. “I have a little surprise for you today. These are my colleagues and friends, and we’re going to do a little Q&A. You already know Arthur, and before I introduce the rest, I have a little magic trick for you.”

Arthur glanced at Guinevere in confusion, and she shrugged.

“Okay, guys. Could you stand behind here?”

Merlin gestures to a sheet that was hanging from a wire in the front of the room.

“What’s the plan here, mate? You going to make us disappear?” Gwaine asked with a glint in his eye.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and Arthur saw his lips twitch. “Don’t be a baby.”

Gwaine heaved an overly dramatic sigh before standing and walking behind the curtain.

The other six hesitantly stood and followed suit, Arthur bringing up the rear.

“Okay,” came Merlin’s voice from the other side. “When I count to three, pull down the curtain.”

“What is he doing?” Arthur whispered.

“No clue, mate. I say we go with it,” Elyan answered, reaching up to hold the curtain.

“One,” Merlin said.

Arthur was becoming increasingly confused. What the hell was Merlin up to?

“Two…”

He looked to Gwen, who had her brow furrowed.

“He’s so strange,” Arthur muttered, raising his hands to grasp the sheet.

“Three!”

The seven people yanked the sheet down. As it fell, Arthur felt as though a warm breeze had gone through the room. His whole body suddenly felt immensely heavier, and he looked down.

He couldn’t contain his squawk of surprise, and he heard the students gasping.

Arthur had to look up and down a few times, just to make sure he hadn’t somehow gone back to Camelot. He was wearing the clothes he wore when he was King of Camelot, complete with the chain mail, sword, and crown.

Gaping, he turned to his friends. Guinevere was wearing one of her favorite gowns, with her hair elaborately braided , and her crown atop her head.

The Knights were all dressed in their chain mail and cloaks, with their swords by their sides.

After a few moments, Arthur recovered from his shock,  the familiar weight of the chainmail settling him  

He instinctively stood a little taller, instinct and pride taking over. A swift glance at his friends showed that they were all beaming as well, the Knights standing proud and Gwen looking regal as ever.

Finally, he looked at Merlin, who was watching him knowingly. Arthur nodded at him slightly, and Merlin smiled.

“Class, allow me to introduce the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Percival,” Merlin announced, gesturing to Percy, who stepped forward.

“Sir Leon.”

Leon stepped forward.

“Sir Gwaine.”

Gwaine bowed dramatically and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Sir Elyan.”

Elyan took his place beside Leon, smiling proudly.

“And Sir Lancelot.”

Lance grinned.

Merlin turned to Gwen, who beamed. Arthur thought he could see sentimental tears in her eyes and he couldn’t blame her.

“Next, we have Queen Guinevere, the kindest and fairest ruler that Camelot ever knew.”

Gwen blushed, taking Lance’s proffered hand and stepping forward.

Finally, Merlin looked at Arthur. His grin was so wide Arthur was surprised his face didn’t split.

“And lastly, we have King Arthur- the Once and Future King of Albion.”

Arthur swept off his crown, bowing sarcastically, and he heard Merlin and the others laughing.

As they took their seats, Jake piped up from the class.

“What about Merlin?”

Merlin’s ears turned red.

“Yeah, what about Merlin?” Lance asked, smirking.

“I’ll answer questions about Merlin the best I can,” he said.

Arthur snorted. _The best he could? He **was** Merlin._

Merlin glared at him, and Arthur smirked.

“And you’re not dressing up, _Will?_ ” Gwaine called out, mirth filling his voice.

The class called out their agreements.

“Alright, alright!” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Arthur and the others turned in their seats as Merlin stepped over the fallen sheet.

He picked it up and lifted it just long enough that it went over his head before he let it fall.

Arthur had to bite his lip to keep himself from gaping.

Merlin was standing there in his old blue shirt and red scarf, looking like... _Merlin_.

Arthur swallowed heavily and applauded with the rest at Merlin’s ‘magic trick’.

Gwen nudged him, and he looked at her. She was smirking at him, and he rolled his eyes, fighting the heat in his face. He heard her giggle quietly.

Arthur looked around once Merlin took his place next to him. The table they were sitting at was a semicircle, and Arthur thought that Merlin must have done that on purpose.

From left to right, the order was: Percival, Leon, Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, and Elyan.

With Merlin on his left and Guinevere on his right, surrounded by his Knights, Arthur felt at home.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they were answering the students questions.

“So, how did Guinevere react to Merlin’s magic?” Charlie asked.

“She reacted quite well,” Gwen answered. “She has suspected for a long time before that, but she never said anything.”

“Did everyone know about Merlin’s magic?” Merlin asked in exasperation.

“Yeah, sorry mate,” Percival answered, hiding a smile. “The Knights would talk about it, and w- they had plans on how to keep it a secret. He wasn’t exactly great at hiding it.”

Arthur laughed as Merlin grumbled.

“So, the only person who didn’t know was Uther?” Willow asked.

Merlin shook his head. “His ghost knew. When Merlin and Arthur called him back, Merlin ended up telling him.”

“Wow…Merlin could not keep a secret.”

“Hey, he kept plenty of secrets!” Merlin protested. “Just...not the big one.”

Everyone laughed at him.

“But in all honesty, Guinevere was amazing. She repealed the ban on magic- slowly, so people could get used to it- and she appointed Merlin as Court Sorcerer. There was complete peace under her reign until the day she died.”

Guinevere smiled at Merlin.

“I have a question about Merlin,” Cassie called out. “What was the harshest punishment he ever received?”

“Er...from Arthur, or from anyone?” Merlin asked her.

She shrugged. “In general, I guess.”

Merlin tilted his head. “Well, Arthur usually put him in the sticks if he annoyed him too much, or made him clean out the stables.”

Arthur smirked to himself.

“But,” Merlin continued. “Back then, when a noble visited, it was customary for the king to give his their personal servant.”

Arthur’s stomach dropped out. He knew this story too well.

“One time, there was a lord visiting, Lord Elrich. He was a cruel man, but Merlin had to assist him. He had Merlin running errands for him all through the night- meaningless tasks just to keep him busy. The next day, Merlin was exhausted. He somehow managed to spill ink on Lord Elrich’s tunic.”

Merlin’s voice faded away as memories cut into Arthur’s mind.

* * *

Arthur huffed to himself after the third servant he asked told him that she hadn’t seen Merlin around either.

He was regretting telling Lord Elrich that Merlin would be his servant. He knew it was expected of him- he was the king, so of course his servant would be the best. Unfortunately for Lord Elrich, Merlin was...well, Merlin. Arthur only kept him because…

Arthur paused to think. Why did he keep Merlin on? He couldn’t do the simplest of tasks, but, Arthur supposed, he kept Merlin on because Merlin was...well, Merlin.

Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts. Obviously he was annoyed with Lord Elrich because he was keeping Merlin from doing his usual chores. Which reminded him why he was looking for Merlin.

“Ah, Gwaine!”

He spotted the knight in the passageway, crunching on an apple.

“ _Sire_ ,” Gwaine said with mock-respect.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

“Have you seen Merlin around?”

Gwaine frowned, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen him all day. Lord Elrich has been keeping him busy, I suppose. I overheard one of the kitchen maids saying that he hardly slept last night, doing the lord’s errands.”

Arthur frowned deeply.

“He’s only been here one day,” he told Gwaine. “What could he possibly have Merlin doing?”

Gwaine shrugged, taking a bite from his apple.

“Beats me. Hopefully he’ll leave soon.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur admonished, even though he silently agreed. Anyone could have heard him.

Gwaine, luckily, understood, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“Sire,” squeaked an uncertain voice behind him. “Sir Gwaine.”

Arthur turned to see a maid curtsying behind him.

He gestured for her to stand.

“Yes?”

She looked at him nervously.

“There’s something going on in the courtyard I don’t think you’d approve of,” she said tentatively.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, but the poor girl looked terrified. He and Gwaine looked at each other then rushed to the window. Arthur pushed it open and they stuck their heads out.

Someone was being beaten, by the sound of it. There was a crack, followed by what sounded like a man crying out in pain.

It took Arthur a moment to place the sound, but when he did he whirled around to the serving girl.

“Is someone being _whipped?_ ” He asked in outrage.

The girl nodded.

Arthur snarled quietly. Whipping was a punishment outlawed in Camelot.

He stalked past the girl and he waited until he rounded the corner before he began running. He felt Gwaine hot on his heels.

He finally reached the courtyard, and he found a huge crowd gathered around something.

“Let me through,” he growled to the peasants. “Move!”

The crowd parted almost as one, and Arthur’s anger only increased as he saw Lord Elrich holding a whip high above his head before bringing it down on the man’s back. The man cried out weakly and jerked before his head lolled.

The poor man had clearly had more than his fair share of lashes. He was tied to a post, his back bare and bloody. The skin was torn. He was nearly unconscious, and yet Lord Elrich continued.

“What is going on here?” Arthur demanded, halting Lord Elrich as he brought the whip down again. “Lord Elrich, what is the meaning of-”

Arthur broke off, getting a good look at the man.

“ _Merlin?_ ”

Merlin managed to lift his head long enough to make eye contact with Arthur before groaning weakly and dropping it again.

Arthur was very annoyed before. But now he was absolutely _furious_.

How _dare_ he hurt Merlin? Merlin was _his_ \- his manservant. His manservant.

“Sorry you had to see this, Sire,” Lord Elrich said casually. “I’m almost done.”

He brought the whip down twice more, and each time Merlin lurched violently.

Anger churned in Arthur’s stomach.

Just as Elrich began to bring the whip down again, Arthur rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement.

He glared at the confused man.

“How _dare_ you?”

The lord furrowed his brow.

Arthur saw the Knights surrounding the area, but he was more focused on the bastard in front of him.

“If you had a problem with Merlin, you should have brought him to me, and _I_ would decide what the appropriate punishment would be, if any at all.”

“My king, I didn’t want to inconvenience you over such a small matter-”

“A small matter that constituted a whipping?”

“Right, sorry, Sire. He spilled ink on my tunic.”

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times, his anger rendering him speechless.

“You whipped a man over _ink_?” He asked incredulously.

“It was my best tunic,” Lord Elrich shrugged.

“Are you aware that whipping is illegal in Camelot?” Arthur gritted out.

Lord Elrich blinked. “I didn’t believe the law applied to a _servant_. After all, in Janwer, the most common punishment for servants is a public whipping. They need to be taught a lesson.”

Arthur was ready to pull out his sword and skewer him.

Instead, he tore the whip from his hands.

“Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine,” he called.

The two knights stepped forward. They were obviously fuming.

“Take Lord Elrich to his chambers and collect his things. I want him out of Camelot before nightfall.”

“With pleasure, Sire,” Leon said.

He and Gwaine roughly grabbed the lord’s arms and practically dragged him from the courtyard.

Arthur watched them go, before turning to his servant.

“Merlin,” he said softly, dropping to his knees so he could be face to face with the other man.

He lightly slapped Merlin’s cheek, trying to rouse him.

Merlin groaned something unintelligible. Arthur bit his lip, trying to assess how bad Merlin’s injuries were.

  
He kept one hand resting on his cheek, the other opening his eyelids to see how responsive he was. He barely moved.

“How many lashes did he have?” Arthur asked no one in particular.

“Nearly fifty, Your Majesty,” a peasant answered.

“ _Fifty_ ,” Arthur said angrily. “For ink. Sir Percival!”

The knight was already behind him, not that Arthur was surprised.

“Cut him loose, we need to get him to Gaius.”

Percival complied, and between the two of them, they managed to navigate the almost unconscious man up to Gaius’ room.

“Good gods,” Gaius exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Lord Elrich,” Arthur said grimly. “Decided he didn’t like Merlin spilling ink on his tunic. Gave him about fifty lashes before I was informed.”

Gaius scowled. “That man has been a menace, my king.”

“He won’t be returning, I can assure you. Will he be alright?”

Gaius has cleared off a table and they had laid Merlin on his stomach- Gaius had been examining him.

“I believe so, but this will likely leave scars.”

“When will he wake up?” Percival asked.

“Soon, hopefully. He probably passed out from the pain.”

Arthur gritted his teeth.

“It’s not your fault, Arthur,” Percival told him.

Arthur didn’t say anything, just shook his head.

“Please excuse me. I need to go meet with Lord Elrich before he leaves.”

* * *

Leon and Gwaine, who were guarding Elrich, were not surprised when the king showed up.

Nor were they weren’t surprised when he left with blood (that was defiantly not his own) on his knuckles and a scowl on his face.

And they _really_ weren’t surprised at all when Lord Elrich was found lying on he ground with a bleeding nose and a split lip.

Gwaine looked at Leon, grinning.

“Told you he’s in love.”

“I never said he wasn’t,” Leon grumbled, fumbling in his pocket for a few gold coins, which he handed to the smirking knight. “I just said he would’ve taken a little longer to beat Elrich.”

* * *

Once Arthur had dealt with Lord Elrich, making sure he had been escorted out of Camelot, he went back to Merlin. Gaius was just leaving, and Arthur nearly ran into him.

“Sorry, Gaius. I was just coming to see Merlin- when he’ll be back to work, I mean.”

Gaius nodded knowingly- too knowingly, for Arthur’s taste, considering that  Arthur didn’t even know what he himself was thinking.

“Not for a while, I’m afraid. He’s sleeping at the moment, but you can go see him. I’d appreciate, actually, I have to go out and collect some herbs.”

Arthur nodded and stepped into the room.

Merlin was asleep on the cot. He was on his stomach, which gave Arthur the chance to look over his injuries- they had been too bloody when he had left.

His back was covered in crisscrossing angry red wounds and a pasty salve that Gaius must have applied.

Merlin’s face was pinched in pain, even though he was sleeping.

Arthur sat in a chair next to the cot, observing his manservant.

He felt guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. Despite what Perceval said, Arthur knew that if he had just ignored his kingly expectations and had given Lord Elrich George as a servant, Merlin wouldn’t be laying on this cot.

Merlin snuffled in his sleep, shifting slightly. Arthur automatically reached forward and brush a few strands of hair out of Merlin’s face.

He froze, realizing what he had done. He looked around guiltily before remembering he was alone. He let out a sigh of relief.

He tried hard to hide it. No one could know. He had made lists in his head so many times as to why it was a bad idea.

_1: He’s my manservant_

_2: He’s a man_

He argued number two with himself many times- he knew that it wasn’t as looked down upon as it used to be- Gwaine would lay with anyone and everyone who spoke to him. And really, what did it matter when Merlin’s smile lit up the whole room?

3: _The Secret_

Merlin’s Secret.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face.

He knew Merlin’s secret. He had known since last year, when Gaius has been kidnapped by Morgana. He had told him that there were other people trying to protect him.

Arthur wasn’t as stupid as he seemed, and after a few weeks of thinking and a well timed escape from a wild beast with Merlin, he put two and two together.

He had refused to speak to Merlin for another week after that, just trying to process. Arthur eventually let Merlin back in, but he never told him he knew. He denied it to himself, pushed it to the back of his mind where it lingered with his very own secret.

Before he could dwell anymore, _Reason Number Four_ walked into the room.

Guinevere. His _wife_. He was _married_. And to a wonderful woman who he loved. Perhaps not the way he should, not the way she deserves, but he did love her.

“How is he?” She asked, hurrying over. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“Gaius said he’s going to be fine, but he’ll scar.”

Gwen nodded, looking down at her friend. “And Lord Elrich?”

Arthur hid his bruised knuckles behind his back.

“I’ve dealt with him.”

Gwen looked at him and Arthur knew that she knew what he had done.

“Good,” she said firmly. “It’s not your fault, Arthur.”

“I know.”

Gwen took his hand gently. “He’s going to be fine.”

“I know.”

They sat together, holding hands in a comfortable silence for a long while, before Gwen finally stood.

“I’m going to find Gaius, I’m sure he could use some help.”

Arthur nodded, kissing the back of her hand as she left.

As Arthur looked down at Merlin, his manservant, his _friend_ , he had never felt more alone.

Arthur Pendragon never kept secrets- he merely has things he can’t tell anyone. Usually, though, he could tell Merlin. He could always tell Merlin. But since the two secrets are _about_ Merlin, now he can’t tell anyone.

Now, Arthur Pendragon has two secrets.

Two secrets that lingered together in the back of his mind, fighting to be known.

1\. Arthur knows that Merlin is a sorcerer.

2\. Arthur is completely, stupidly, _hopelessly_ in love with him.

 


End file.
